


Best Friend

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [30]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dark was definitely an asshole, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Elder God, Fridge Horror, Gen, Kid Fic, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: There's a monster in the basement, in the house of a precocious six year old.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a drabble inspired by an earlier Tumblr post about kids dealing with the supernatural. Enjoy!

I’m turning six today. And my birthday wish is to be a big star when I grow up. Like Rudy Valentino. Just wait and see!

Of course you’re my friend. You’re my bestest friend, but not my only friend.

Oh? You want to know who it is?

Umm… I’m not a’pposed to tell, so you can’t tell anyone. Not anyone at all. Promise? Pinky swear?

Okay.

There’s a big monster that sleeps in the basement in my house. But I’m not scared of him. He’s big and looks scary, but he’s not mean. He also says he feels tired a lot, like when daddy comes home from a long day at work. My monster friend says he hurts… all over, so I try not to bother him.

Can you see him? No, you can’t. He’s invisible.

Of course he’s real! You just can’t see him, is all. You don’t have to see the wind to know it’s there, right?

Okay. So, I always wish him goodnight when I go to sleep. He tells me to “sleep well” and that I’ll be safe. And he said that, when I grow up, he’ll give me whatever I want. “_**Anything you want, I can provide**_,” he says. He’s the bestest best friend ever!

He also made me promise not to tell anyone that he’s there.

But you can keep a secret… right, Damien?


End file.
